


Happy anniversary...?

by Montiny6



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Established Relationship, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montiny6/pseuds/Montiny6
Summary: "The saddest thing about love is that it cannot last forever." Hyungwon never knew what the sentence mean until his anniversary with Kihyun.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Happy anniversary...?

The first time Hyungwon realized that he wants to marry Kihyun was last week on their last date. It was after they went out for dinner and went for a walk. Hyungwon holding Kihyun small hands in his. He came to realize that he wants to hold Kihyun's hands forever.

He met Kihyun during his last year of high school. The older gave him tutor lessons and before he could count until ten he fell in love with Kihyun. He remembers Kihyun's loving and caring character. He always motivated Hyungwon to keep going, so with every lesson they got closer and on the last day Hyungwon kissed him, he didn't think that he would reply to the kiss but he did. Since then he started dating Kihyun. This was 5 years ago.

Hyungwon couldn't ask for something better. He couldn't have someone better in his life. Who supports him with every decision he makes, someone who brings him some much happiness, someone who is there to hold him when he is sad. In Kihyun he found everything he was looking for. How he imagined his perfect boyfriend to be. For some people Kihyun's mind is anything but perfect. But for him he was and Hyungwon couldn't be happier that he realized that he wants to spend his whole life with him.

Today's event just confirmed that he doesn't want to wait any longer to propose to the other.  
Today he got a big check at work because he got one of the biggest companies to sign the contract. Because of that he got a bonus for his hard work. And so Hyungwon thought maybe it was a sign. He had now enough money to buy an engagement ring for Kihyun and give him the ring he deserved. So he put the pay check in his pocket.

 _"Good morning"_ he greets Kihyun with a kiss on his cheek.  
 _"Morning"_ Kihyun replied to Hyungwon. _"Why are you awake?"_  
 _"I'm meeting Hyunwoo hyung, what are you doing today?_ "  
 _"I have a shooting with Minhyuk today"_  
Kihyun smiled and stand up _"I need to get ready"_  
Hyungwon said, _"won't you give me a good morning kiss?"_ Kihyun looked at him and give him a quick peek on the lips

* * *

  
Kihyun was in the dressing room with Minhyuk _"Minhyuk…"_ he said while he turned around to him. He didn't even know how to talk about it but he needed advice from his best friend, someone who knows him better than he knows himselfs. _".. I think I stop loving Hyungwon.."_ Minhyuk immediately put his phone down shocked to hear such a confession from his best friend. _"what do you mean you don't think you love Hyungwon ?"_ he repeated to check that he did hear it right. _"I just don't feel anything anymore"_ to be honest it's been a couple weeks since he felt something while being with his boyfriend. He first thought he was just imagining things. Then he thought that maybe it was just a phase but the feeling wasn't going away.

In the 5 years they were dating, Kihyun didn't stop having butterflies in his stomach when he kissed him, slept beside him or hugged him. He loved Hyungwon, that wasn't something to question but the question was If he still did.

 _"you mean your feelings just fade?"_ Minhyuk asked him _"yes I don't know what to do min"_ he answered completely confused. _"Are you sure? Because this would mean the end of your relationship?"_ he looked at him _"I don't know… Yes I think so"_ he replied.  
Minhyuk sighed _"I think maybe you should give it a second thought. I know how much you loved or love him and how much he means to you. I don't want you to give up on something that gives you so much happiness."_ he paused _"listen you two were so busy with work and other things maybe you two just need time for yourself"_ Kihyun nobbed it does make sense. Maybe Minhyuk was right, he missed their time together. So maybe taking Hyungwon to a date and being together more than 2 hours would help. He doesn't want to give up on their relationship yet. That's what Hyungwon deserves. Someone who fights for him.

* * *

  
It's been a couple days since he talked to Minhyuk. And he actually got Hyungwon to get a day off so they could have a date. So he took him to the place where they had their first anniversary. It was a little place near the forest with a perfect view, there was a river and a big tree. There were no cars, it was just them two. Something that they definitely needed… so Kihyun prepared a picnic for them. _"For what is that all?"_ he looked down to the food the older prepared. _"I just thought maybe some time for us would be great"_ he smiled, Hyungwon nobbed _"thank you ki, it looked really good"_ he kissed Kihyun cheek. The day was perfect. He couldn't ask for something better. They ate together and talked non stop. Played some games together and it felt like old times. But Kihyun's feelings for the other was still not back. The day felt more like a day you spent with your friends that you haven't seen in a long time, not a day you spent with your lover, your boyfriend.

Even now were the two of them laying on their back cuddling and just enjoying the silence… Kihyun didn't feel anything.

 _"thank you for today"_ he leaned over to place a kiss on Kihyun lips what started with one kiss continues with two, three..kisses. Hyungwon slowly kissed him, wrapped his arm around his wrist and pulled him closer. It wasn't a hungry kiss, it was more a kiss to show Kihyun how much he loved him, how much he needed him. And it's true Kihyun could feel all Hyungwon feelings for him in this kiss and he needed to fight the urge not to cry on spot because he didn't feel anything like this. He wasn't supposed to feel nothing. He didn't even feel something bad.. He just felt nothing. So he parted away from the kiss looking in Hyungwon's eyes and just smiled. _"I love you Yoo Kihyun"_ he said almost whispered but with the biggest smile on his face. _"I love you too"_ that was a lie, he didn't love Hyungwon and it hurt, not because he felt out of love but because he knew Hyungwon still loved him. Why couldn't he just love him?

* * *

  
 _"Hyungwon you need to stop stressing yourself. I'm sure Kihyun will love it"_ Hoseok told him. It was one week before they 6 anniversary. One week before Hyungwon wants to propose to his boyfriend. They were currently in a jewelry store, trying to find the perfect ring but none of them seems to be the perfect one for Kihyun. Kihyun deserved the most beautiful ring in this store. _"ah hyung but none of them are the ring… how am I supposed to propose??"_ he looked frustrated scanning all engagement rings. He didn't really know which kind of style he was looking for. He didn't know that there were so many different engagement rings. But there was just only one ring that got his attention. A beautiful golden ring with a diamond which looks like a flower. So he took this ring even when it was over his set price.

The day of their anniversary both of them they both needed to work, that's at least that's what Kihyun. But instead Hyungwon prepared everything for the proposal. He planned on having dinner and then kneeling in front of Kihyun and asking him to marry him. They already talked about marriage, proposal and wedding a few times. That's why Hyungwon knows what Kihyun's dream proposal was. And he was about to give him everything he dreamed of. He couldn't sleep at night, his heart was beating too fast and he hoped Kihyun didn't notice his strange behavior in the morning. He wanted everything to be perfect for both of them. He spent his whole day setting up everything. He just needed to send Kihyun the location where they would meet.

When Kihyun got Hyungwon messages he went to the location after finishing work. He tried to break up with Hyungwon a few times but saying that he doesn't love him anymore was more difficult than he thought. After all he loved Hyungwon for 5 years and lived with him for 2 years. Maybe he wasn't ready to let go.. Hyungwon was everything to him, someone who was always there for him, someone he could cry in front without the feeling it would make him weak to show someone his vulnerable side. Hyungwon was someone who caught him when he was about to fall. He didn't want to lose him but he knew that the feeling that he had for his boyfriend was gone.

So when he arrived at the location he saw a beautiful decorat location. Fairy lights, rose petals on the floor and a candle light dinner. Everything was so beautiful. And now Kihyun remembers it was their 6 anniversary and he forgot about it. He regrets all decisions he made..to wait on breaking up with Hyungwon. He couldn't do it today either not after he saw effort the younger put in to prepare all of this just for him. So he decided just one day more after today he would tell him the truth.

Everything on this dinner was perfect. Hyungwon looked incredibly good in this suit. Hyungwon treats him like a prince and with every second spent with him he knew he would end up hurting him.

 _"Kihyun… ? "_ He said, taking his hand, standing up and taking him with him. Kihyun was visibly confused about Hyungwon's actions but before he could say something Hyungwon continued.

 _ **"It's already been 6 years since we started dating and in this years you made me the happiest human in this world. You gave me so much that I don't know if I could ever give it back to you. The only thing I can give you is my love. And I realized that it's you. You are the love of my life, the one I want to spend my life with, the one I would give my life for. Your are my home. You aren't a part of my heart, your my heart Kihyun… That's why I want to ask you… "** _Tears already built up in his eyes, afraid of that was about to come. He didn't expect this and Hyungwon didn't deserve him. Hyungwon goes on on knee in front of Kihyun and pull out a box, he open it and a beautiful ring appearances

 _ **" will you marry me?"**_ Hyungwon smiles brightly. He really asked his love to marry him but the smile faded fast then he thought when he saw Kihyun shaking his head and heard him whisper a small "I can't" with tears in his eyes. What does he mean he can't? Why was Kihyun crying so hard? Kihyun took both of Hyungwon's hands in making him stand up without accepting the ring.

 _"I can't marry you.."_ he repeat and Hyungwon tears start falling down _"... I don't know how to say it but I don't love you.."_ he should hide the truth from Hyungwon anymore. He was ready to marry him but Kihyun couldn't marry someone he doesn't love. "I think it's best if we break up" Kihyun stopped crying because he thought he didn't have the right to cry. He wasn't the one with a broken heart. Hyungwon looked at him sobbing hard "what no..? it's it because of the proposal??" throwing the box away. _"we don't need to get married"_ he said fast _"pls don't leave me.. I love you"_ he said between his sobs. Kihyun tried to calm the younger down. _"It's not about the proposal. It's my fault… I don't know why but I stop loving you. I'm really sorry."_ he said letting go of Hyungwon's hands but he was quick enough to grab them again. _"please let us fix this"_ he begged Kihyun _"what am I supposed to do without you??"_

 _"I'm really sorry Hyungwon…"_ he let go of him a second time. _"I should go now"_ he said, turning around without waiting for Hyungwon to answer. He knew that if he stayed by him that more it would hurt him. So he left Hyungwon alone.

And Hyungwon just broke down to the floor when he realized that Kihyun won't come back and he just lost the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story post on Ao3. I hope everyone could enjoy it.


End file.
